


A Little Sugar

by Hagar, Needled_Ink_1975



Category: Israel Defence Forces
Genre: Coffee, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Israeli character(s), Picspam, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needled_Ink_1975/pseuds/Needled_Ink_1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee and Israelis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> In response to [this](http://images1.ynet.co.il/PicServer3/2013/03/13/4513356/untitled_wa.jpg), which was actually on the news, guys. Hagar blames Nici (who composed the text); Nici blames Hagar (who prepared the graphics).


End file.
